This feels out of place
by IndifferentStoryTeller
Summary: Finally Parker and Hardison start dating, but Parker is to unsure what it is she has to do, will this couple last? or will it fall apart when Parker can't get a grip on her feelings?
1. The Movie Job

It s a lazy Sunday afternoon, and the crew doesn t have a con to do so everyone is doing their own thing today. Parker sits on the couch with Hardison sitting next to her, his arm is wrapped around the back of Parker's head. They are watching a movie in which Parker has no idea what it is about, it has something to do with video games, something that Hardison likes. Parker is acting on Sophie's advice and try to like some of the things that Hardison likes, as to try and understand him better. At first she was getting into it but slowly Parker was getting bored and confused. She had asked Hardison to explain some parts to her, he was pleased to see she was starting to get interested in the movie and answered her question happily, but now he s gotten a tad annoyed with the same question every five minutes of What s going on now?

Once the movie had ended Parker stood up and crossed the distance between her and the frig before Hardison had the chance to ask her what she thought of the movie, she couldn't wait to get up, making her sit still for so long made her feel vulnerable, and that movie bored her enough to almost put her to sleep, Hardison closed the gap between him and her, being alone with Parker without the rest of the crew around made him feel like he was actually dating her.  
>"So, Parker, what did you think of the movie? Pretty cool right, with all the action parts and special effects.." Hardison now hovered over her, with Parker's back pressed up on the counter.<p>

"It... It was alright, confused me for the most part."

"Yeah, I noticed."

"And bored me a bit too.."

"I noticed that as well, you started to snore."

Parker flicked her head up to look at Hardison, who had a small smile dancing on his lips, cursing herself for dozing off, it was pointless to try and play it off and or lie, she doesn't like to lie to Hardison. Parker pursed her lips the way she always does when she thinks.

"Sorry, I know you... Kinda wanted to watch that movie with me."

"What are you saying, I don't mind if you got confused or fell asleep for a few minutes, I enjoyed it. Besides I've seen that movie three times already."

"Then why'd you make me watch it if you've already seen it?" Parker was slightly annoyed and confused with Hardison at this point for making her watch a movie he's already seen, she felt it to be pointless of him.

"Because, I thought you would have liked it." Hardison said with such tenderness in his voice it sent a chill up Parker's spine, Hardison then brushed the hair out of her face, tilled her head back on kissed her on the forehead. Parker looked up at him with such feelings as guilt and surprise, Hardison is always doing this to her, doing nice things and trying to make her feel comfortable, and all she ever did was freak out about not knowing what to do. Hardison leaned down and whispered into her ear "Next time you can pick the movie, and I ll watch it."

Hardison smiled down at her and backed away to give her some breathing room, Parker just shook her head, she wished Sophie was around so she could ask her what to do, but Parker knows that she needs to make decision on her own about her relationship with Hardison. Parker bit her lower lip, looked up at Hardison the sighed out her answer.

"What if I were to take you out... Tonight? And we can just pick a random movie that's showing.." Parker wasn't sure if this was the answer Hardison wanted to hear, but she had to say something, his gaze on her with those brown eyes of his were making her more uncomfortable then the silence of her thinking. Hardison gave a toothy smile and agreed. "Let's leave around Eight." He said before he took off to go and get ready, Parker stood there in the spot he left her, unsure of what it is she had to do next.


	2. The After Credits Kiss Job

Eight o'clock had come sooner then Parker wanted it to, she borrowed on of Sophie's many outfits, something Parker thought looked comfortable and easy to run in if it comes to that. Parker was ready and waiting for Hardison in front of the theater, watching as people walked by her and some even stared at her. That was something Parker hated, being watched by other people, as if she were some sort of animal at the zoo, she just wanted Hardison and wanted him_ now_! Parker felt a tap on her shoulder and nearly leaped into Hardison's arms, but when she turned around it wasn't Hardison, it was someone who gave her the creeps, this man was tall, lean, with a thick mustache. He smiled down at Parker with yellow teeth and he reeked of cigars.

"Hey, are you waiting for someone or did they stand up such a pretty little lady?" He was slowly leaning closer to Parker; who was ready to slug him and take off, but a muscular hand wrapped itself around her waist and the other hand pushed back the stranger.

"I'd prefer it if you didn t get so close to my girl, do you understand me?" The sound of Hardison's voice filled Parker's ears and eased her back to a semi-comfortable state of being. The man sulked off to find a new victim.

"Took you long enough." Parker voiced out, she was greeted with a kiss on the cheek and a stunning man, who smiled brightly for her.

"You know how I like to make things dramatic." He says as he tangles his fingers into her's and walks her over to the ticket booth, Parker picked a movie she knew nothing about, she just liked the title; Insidious.

"You sure, Parker? I heard it s a pretty scary movie." Hardison asked her while the girl was taring up their ticket.

"Yeah! I'm up for it! Sounds good, right?"

"Well, yeah.."

"And you said I pick the movie, you watch it."

"That I did, I did say that."

Hardison smiles down at her while they go and take their seats, up at the very top, right below the projector. Parker was actually looking forward to it now that they have already sat down, she was ready for what should come up. If only that's how she actually felt, she wasn't ready when everything got loud, when the theater got dark, or even when Hardison put his arm around her waist. No, on the inside Parker was freaking out, she hasn't been out to a movie theater in such a long time, so everything had changed. It was dark and she couldn't see, how would she know if someone was going around stealing? It was loud and she couldn't focus, what if she wanted to be the one doing any of the stealing? She would need focus for that!

Also with Hardison so close to her she just felt limp, weak, girlie, everything a good thief shouldn't be! To Parker, Hardiosn was like a muscle relaxer, your favorite warm blanket on a cold day, that one thing you have that if it were to become lost you'd have no choice but to cry and feel pity for yourself, for you could never get another one like it; that's what Hardison was. Of course Parker has never voiced any of this to Hardison, she didn t know how to, she had a hard time telling him he that she liked him the first time, she referred to him as 'Pretzels' , and if that wasn't embarrassing enough for her, she almost lost it when she lost him.

Oh! where was Sophie when Parker needed her? The movie had just started and already Parker was bored, on guard, and freaking out about what it is she needs to do, she took this chance to go and make a call.

"Hey, move over, I need to go to the bathroom." Parker whispered in Hardison s ear.

"But it just stared."

"I know, but better for me to go now before anything good happens, you know?" Hardison nodded and shrugged it off, he moved aside so Parker could slip through, bound down the stairs and round the corner with ease, after hiding in one of the stalls, Parker pulled out her phone and called Sophie.

"Parker?"

"Sophie! Sophie, hi! Hi Sophie!"

"What's the matter, Parker?"

"Well, um, you see I'm on a date with Hardison."

"Well what are you calling me for?"

"I don't know what to do."

"Oh, Parker we've been over this, just be yourself, Hardison will understand."

"But what if he doesn't?"

"He will."

"But-"

"Parker, I got to go. Have fun and try not to think to much about it."

With that Sophie hung up the phone, and Parker felt she wasn't any closer to being calm, sighing she picked herself up and went back to go be with Hardison. When she sat back down there was a small boy asleep in a bed on the screen, Hardison had filled her in what it was that she missed out on. For the rest of the movie she was close to Hardison, his body heat warming her up, his scent making her lightheaded with how sweet it was, his light touches up and down her arm putting her at ease, Parker wasn't even paying attention to the movie, not because it bored her, but because she had Hardison so close to her.

She was done hiding her feeling for him, she liked him, and that's something important for her, she never really liked anyone, so to like Hardison, and to have him like her back, she didn't know how to act, but she did know one thing, she trust Hardison, maybe even more then Nate. Once the movie was over Hardison and her waited till the very end while everyone got up to leave.

"Now, why are we just sitting here when the movie s already over?" Parker asked.

"Because, don't you know they always have something at the end."

"Like what?"

"Well, sometimes something for a second movie, if they ever make one, or just something funny to leave people in a better mood."

"Oh!"

Parker shifted in her seat to try and get comfy, she had been sitting for the whole movie after she got off the phone with Sophie, tonight Parker fully realized how much she hates to stay still, but she would stay as still as she would have to, if it meant she could be closer with Hardison. Out of the corner of her eyes she glanced over at him, in the the still slightly dim lighting all of his features were visible, his strong jaw line, smooth and clean skin, his brown eyes that shined no matter what the lighting was like.

Yes, it was plain to see that Hardison is a good looking man, and such a sweet guy, a sweet and handsome man that would want to spend his time with Parker, this truly made Parker feel bad, only because she can't seem to understand why.

Hardison smiled down at her while they came to the rest of the credits, and with that smile Parker didn't care to understand why, that smile was always for her, just like the rest of him was always for her. Maybe Parker even wanted to be all of his, she knew fully well that he already had her lips, that he always kissed when the crew had their backs to them, they were kisses that really showed how sweet he was.

Turns out there was nothing at the end of the movie, "Well that was a bummer," Parker said as she rose from her seat to stretch, Hardison was right next to her, when she was done, his arms were wrapped around her and he gave her one of those kisses again, the kind a girl really never gets tired of.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey! Sorry it took me awhile to get this chapter up! But here is is for all of you lovely people who have a think for a cute Parker and Hardison love. I will try my best to get the next chapter up, on that note this is where I have to say goodbye until you hear from me again.<strong>

**Read away**


End file.
